the_unofficial_pals_wiki_for_zany_fun_and_morefandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear's First Day!/Transcript
Full Transcript episode starts with an outside shot of the front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It then cuts to Freddy, laying on the parking lot in front of Freddy's, holding pizza in his hand Freddy Ohhh...so much pizza... walks outside and sees Freddy Foxy Freddy Continues to Moan Hey, man..are you doing okay? What's going on? stands up, still holding the pizza, as Bonnie comes outside as well What happened? Why are you laying on the ground, full of pizza? Freddy Well, because, I had so much pizza! he says this, Foxy begins to sit down and vibrate laughs, and then Foxy begins to laugh as well What are you doing there, Foxy? Bonnie Wow! Y'know, Foxy loves pizza. The moment he sees it, he just sits down, vibrates. Foxy up again I'm just trembling! I see pizza, and I go down again "Holy crap, I need that pizza inside of me!" he says this, Freddy says "Wow!" in amazement. Foxy then begins to try eating Freddy's pizza Om nom nom nom! Freddy yanks the pizza away Hey, hey, hey! That is my pizza! Okay, well, you know what actually? Since we work at the pizzeria, we can just go in there and make some pizza! Foxy Okay, yeah, sure! After y- after me. I was gonna say "after you" and then I changed my mind. walk into the pizzeria through the glass doors Bonnie they enter So, y'know, welcome to this pizzeria. enter the main area I know you're a, uh, new transition. enter the dining area, a shadowy room for eating with a nice, blue wool carpet as a floor. Several tables with white tablecloths and parts hats on top of them stand in the center of the room with chairs to sit on. A balloon stand sits on one side of the room. Various posters of Freddy and friends line the walls, along with children's drawings of their day at Freddy's. A grey camera is positioned on another wall, watching the room very closely. trio notice Chica, one of their friends, sitting down on the stage and vibrating in a similar way to how Foxy did outside stage is a wooden platform elevated slightly above the dining area, with wooden stairs on the edge of it to make climbing up onto it easier. A truss is positioned above the edge of the stage. Bright spotlights are latched on either side of this truss, positioned to look directly at the stage to light it up better. A cloud backdrop is on the wall behind the wooden platform. Various paper stars hang on the ceiling by strings. A couple of speakers sit on either side of the stage. Foxy Oop! Chica, you doing okay, buddy? What's wrong? Freddy Ooo hoo hoo hoo! I think maybe Chica's putting on a show! I LIKE it! Foxy Maybe? I don't know, I- starts to go Ooo hoo hoo! like Freddy group stutters for a moment, then Freddy begins to speak again. Freddy Have you guys ever worked here before or something? Foxy Yeah, we've worked here for a couple of-what is it, a couple of centuries now? Freddy a bit A couple of centuries? Foxy Yeah, it-it's been a while. Freddy Y'know, we really need to fix the lighting in this place, because the fact that we just need to use flashlights to begin with... Foxy Yeah...it's a little creepy, I'm not gonna lie... Freddy Little-little unexceptable they spoke, Chica stood beside them preforming and vibrating Chica, what are you doing? to Freddy on stage, while Bonnie comes up to them and explains what Chica is doing Bonnie What is actually going on here, is uh..he's doing country dancing. Foxy Oh, country dancing. Freddy This isn't a country club, though. This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Okay, ready? So I'm gonna give you guys- is interrupted by Foxy, who has started to sing and dance. The others dance with him as he spouts random gibberish Freddy Oh, okay, I'll be the strobe light. takes out his flashlight and begins to flash the light at them while they dance. After partying for a moment, Freddy comes up to them. Freddy happily Guys, we're so cool. Foxy Oh, we're pretty cool. Okay, but I thought we wanted to make some pizza. continues to dance, making sound effects with every move he makes Freddy Bonnie Ooooo...that's not a bad dance, actually. I'm kinda digging it. Foxy laughs Sweet dance, man! Freddy Yeah! a bit more talking and Freddy dancing a bit, Foxy continues the conversation Foxy Let's make some pizza, though. I want some-oh here's my corner, guys! It's out-of-order, though. corner is a second stage on the opposite side of the room. It is a smaller stage than the previous one, with purple curtains and a wooden ceiling to match, and the words "Pirate's Cove" on the upper front of it. Next to the cove is a white sign with the words "Sorry! Out-of-Order" written on it. A few more balloon stands sit on either side of the stage. Foxy I don't know when they're gonna fix it, but I really wanna go in there and be s- opens up the curtains, and Foxy steps inside Foxy Oh. Nevermind! Freddy So I guess it ISN'T out-of-order, uh-huh! Foxy The sign must have lied! So here, I'll put on a show. Freddy Yeah, you need to practice for us. Okay, wait, everybody stand back, c'mon. Let's get a good view of this. and Chica step back with him, as Foxy's cove curtains keep being opened and closed Foxy Stop opening it. the curtains, then opens them back up again by mistake Oop, I accidentaly opened it. closes the curtains once more Freddy Alright, we're all waiting. a brief pause, Foxy opens the curtains and steps out Foxy Naaaaaa! I'm a pirate! Yar, fiddle dee dee! begins to scream as Chica sits down and vibrates again, this time in a more scared way. Freddy Aaaah! Aaah! Chica Oh, look how scared Chica is! Bonnie I can see why it's out-of-order, 'cause you're terrifying the kids! to the animatronics entering the kitchen. The kitchen is a basic white room. It has several tables in the middle, and various cabinets, fridges, ovens, and other kitchen stuff against several walls. Foxy Okay guys, the kitchen's right here so let's make some pasta! By pasta I mean pizza, and by pizza I mean some good stuff. Freddy in disgust This isn't a very nice kitchen, I'm not gonna lie... Foxy Yeah it is! What do you mean? This is a great kitchen. Freddy Okay, fine. It's okay. Chica and Bonnie take out their pizza slices while Foxy wanders outside Okay, here we go. Making some pizza..Foxy is gone wh-Foxy? Foxy, where'd you go? Foxy I just went outside! I'm right here, I just went outside. others follow him outside. The outside area is a small little alleyway. A dumpster sits against the wall. A mysterious purple car is parked outside on the tarmac beside the alley's walkway. Freddy What the- Oh, into the alleyway? Foxy the purple car Who's car is this, by the way? They're always parked here. Freddy Hey, wait! over to the dumpster''There might be some food over here in the dumpster! '''Bonnie' Oh boy, I want to dive into that! Foxy Oh, trust me, I've picked it clean. Bonnie Oh, really? Foxy Yeah. There might be more, though, 'cause I did that yesterday. So there might be some more garbage food in there. Which is so good! It's so delectable, the taste is unreal! Freddy Okay, fine. comes up to Freddy and begins to wave a plush toy of her in front of him Freddy gasps Oh, guys, look! Chica's got a little chica toy! Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy unison Awwwwww! comes up to Freddy, also holding a plush toy of himself Foxy I've also got a little toy! Freddy Ooh, a little Foxy toy? Foxy Yes! Freddy See, I have a Bonnie toy.out a Bonnie toy Bonnie up to Freddy and pulls out a Freddy toy And I have a Freddy toy! Freddy Aww ha, you wanna trade? Bonnie No. Freddy WHAT? Oop, y'know, I'm gonna torture your toy! That's right. Bonnie Oh, well, I'll torture yours, Freddy! Freddy Okay, I'm gonna choke it! I'm choking it right now! begins to repeatedly hug his toy Foxy I'll also torture yours, Freddy! I also have a Freddy doll, and I'm gonna torture it! Freddy Wait, WHAT? Hey, c'mon! Bonnie It's company policy, we ALL have toys of each other. cuts to Chica starting to rub her toy's face against the tarmac Bonnie Chica, don't rub your toy's face against the tarmac! Foxy Oh, yeah! to the do the same Rubbing it on the floor, rubbing it on the floor! Just like my face, getting it all nice and rubbed! Freddy Foxy's bushy fox tail Foxy, you have a nice bushy tail! Y'mind if I give it a sniff? Foxy Yeah, sniff it!begins to sniff Foxy's tail It tastes good too, give it a lick! Freddy Okay, ready? I need to..down and licks Foxy's tail Foxy Ooooh! Joke's on you, I haven't washed it in weeks! Freddy Wait, WHAT? Oh, EW! Foxy Yep! Joke's on YOU! Freddy Okay, c'mon Foxy! Get up. Bonnie Got him GOOD! Chica out a red guitar Freddy Gasps Oh, Chica's got a guitar!? Oh, okay guys, let's go back to the stage! We gotta put on a show! Foxy Oooo, a guitar? I love shows! Shows are my- and I love tv, and I love Chica shows! Chica shows are my fav! rush through the kitchen and the dining area and right back over to the stage. Freddy quickly gets onstage. Freddy Calm down there, Foxy. Foxy Don't tell me what to do with myself. Freddy Okay, c'mon, everyone! Everybody on the stage, let's go. Foxy Okay, everyone on the stage! I'mma do my move. I'mm do my boogie. Freddy he's very dark on the stage Okay, there's not very good lighting... steps off the stage, leaving Foxy and Bonnie up there. Bonnie pulls out a guitar of his own. Foxy to dance, mutters some gibberish -I'm Foxy, the animatronic, and I'm boogieing, all over the place! I'm a boogie master McGee, and I'm boogieing for you, baby. Freddy Not bad, it could be better. Bonnie out a balloon Woooo! Yeah! Woo! Foxy laughs Thanks for the enthusiasm, Bonnie. Freddy Aw, lame! This is so lame! This is the lamest show I've ever seen! Foxy YOU'RE lame! I'm boogieing for you, I'm dancing, I'm grinding as hard as I can! Bonnie This is absolutely lame. Freddy out a microphone Okay, wait over here! I got a microphone! scene cuts to Freddy standing on stage with his mic, while the others sit by the stage and eagerly watch Freddy Okay, everybody! Gather 'round for the Freddy Fazbear stand up comedy! Okay, here we go! Bonnie Okay, we'll sit down for the standup, off you go. Foxy to sit and twitch again I'm so excited, I can't stop twitching! Freddy Are you tired of airplane food? Foxy Oh, yeah. Exhausted. Freddy Yeah? Well, look no further, because over here at Freddy Fazbear's "Get Rid of Your Airplane Food".com, you'll never have to worry about airplane food again! For a low, low price of five dollars, you can get NO MORE airplane food! That's right! You heard it here folks! Buy one, get one free! That's right! Bonnie Oh, wow! I'm so excited! to get up and dance excitedly Foxy Wow, that's... Freddy This isn't actually a stand-up comedy, it's just an advertisement... Bonnie Just advertising, yeah. Foxy Bonnie, get up here! We're gonna do a scene from our latest play! Bonnie Okay. steps off the stage, while Foxy hops on. Bonnie also hops on, but gets stuck in the overhead truss in the process. Bonnie Muttering I'm stuck in the rafters.. Foxy Oh, you're STUCK in the rafters! some arguing between the group, Foxy and Chica pull Bonnie back down. Bonnie Oh, wow, thank you so much, guys! hops back off the stage, and she and Freddy sit down next to each other and watch the show. Foxy Okay, so, here's the setting. We are explores in the Tasmanian Jungles, uncovering an ancient tribal civilization. Bonnie here is the guy discovering me, and I am the ancient civilization. Bonnie, you cue it in when you're ready. two get into position. Bonnie Alright, here I come. begins to rp, as the two slowly approach each other Bonnie an accent Wow, this jungle's so thick, oh my gosh..sees Foxy Wait..a- Foxy in an accent Oh....you come from the mainland, do you, boy? Bonnie Uh, yeah, I do! Who are you? Foxy Tell me...who sent you? Bonnie No one! Foxy Was it Xavier, the prince of poop? Freddy Chica, while the Foxy and Bonnie continue to rp This is a good show, Chica. I'm liking it. Bonnie No, it was not! It was Thompson, the- Foxy Are you sure? Prove your trust to me. I want you to sacrifice one of your brothers for me! Bonnie What, uh..towards the other two and whispers Can I get an audience member onstage, please? Freddy Oh, okay, yeah. Chica will come. hops up towards the stage, but gets stuck in the truss like Bonnie did last time Foxy You're going to be sacrificed! Chica Who is this one? Who is hiding in the trees? This one is hiding! You are spies! drops back down, sitting and shaking Bonnie It is a chicken! Okay, right. Freddy Oh, Chica's all scared! Foxy Sacrifice your friend, then I will let you into our center. Bonnie Worriedly Yes, I brought the sacrifice! Foxy Sacrifice him. stands up and gets up against the stage wall, still shaking Bonnie I'm sorry, I'm going to have to-''runs up to Chica and begins to pretend to stab her while she pretends to be stabbed. He makes weird noises along with it while Foxy says YES! over and over again'' Freddy Oh, no! This show is so scary! comes offstage Foxy He is dead now, you may enter my civilization. I will take you to our churches. Bonnie He is dead...oh, thank you! Do you have some nice Jazmine tea? I'd like some- Foxy No, come to the church. Follow me. We are going to the church. Bonnie Oh, okay. Take me to the church. two of them wander over to the other side of the stage Foxy Here we are, at the church. changes his voice I am the priest here, nice to meet you, welcome to the church. comes onstage to where they are Freddy Hey, I'm a person that likes to go to church! Uh, that's me! Foxy Hey, welcome to church! This is a tribal church, so we're gonna have some blood drinking. Bonnie Hey, hang on! towards Freddy EXCUSE me? Who are you? Freddy a bit Hang on, wait what? Wait, what do you mean, who am I? I'm just a- Bonnie He took me to church, and YOU appear! Like, this is NOT for you! Freddy What do you mean? I just wanna worship like a dog on a saturday night! comes offstage Foxy Okay, well, everyone on your knees in front of me, we'll do our prayer. others come up to where Foxy is standing in the dining area. Freddy Okay, here we go. Bonnie Oh oh, alright, Freddy gets into position, Chica slides over on her back and bumps into Freddy a lot. The stage music plays in the background. Freddy Here we go..starts bumping into him Chica, you are really getting in the way here!laughs Foxy by the stage music Wait, I gotta turn this music off. over to the stage and goes to the music buttons. Freddy Why? It's kinda kooky. over to the stage to help Foxy Foxy frustrated I don't know how to turn this music off! Stop turning it on! No Freddy Ooo! He he, yeah no, ONLY keep it on! Ha ha! then taken out a Freddy mask and puts it on his head. The others gather around to see. Freddy Oh, guys! I got my little Freddy mask on! It's my Freddy mask on my Freddy mask.. Bonnie confusedly What?? What is happening? Foxy laughs Nice! I also have one! it on I can't see anything, though. Freddy Yeah...laughs it's very difficult. Okay..off the stage Ah, this is cool. Hey! So I could roleplay AS Freddy! cuts to Freddy and the gang heading towards the other end of the pizzeria. Freddy We can go check out the Nightwatch's office! Foxy Oh, okay! I wonder if he's THERE! enter the office and begin to make sounds as to be scary, but find nobody there. Foxy sits in the guard's chair. Freddy Oh guys, wait! I got an idea! Okay, here, let me be the nightwatch, okay, and then you guys are gonna be the SPOOKY animatronics, and I'm gonna try to-''is still standing in the office'' Bonnie, what are you doing? other animatronics leave the room, and Freddy closes the doors and sits in the guard's chair. Freddy Okay, here we go. So this is as if the actual nightwatch...okay here we go. Oooh, so scared! Foxy from the left, as the door comes open. Bah! Boogity boogity boogity! Freddy Ah! Oh no! I close the door quickly! slams the door shut, stopping Foxy Bonnie on the right, with the door coming open Graah, it's me, finances, woo, accounting, woo! Freddy Oh no! Oh, I hate that! Chica on the left, the door comes open Freddy Oh no, there's Chica! Aah! to close the door, but Chica gets in and jumps in front of him, as Foxy and Bonnie break in from the right and do the same Foxy Aah! We got you! That's right! Get got, boy. Freddy Oh no, Chica got me! Ah, jumpscare! Aaaaaah! Oh no! leaps back and begins to flash them with his flashlight Foxy Okay, so, you tried being that, and-''disappears into the left hallooh, I want this to be my office! '''Freddy' What? Where's your office? walks into the left hall and into a door at the end of the hall, and into the manager's office. It's a simple, small office, with a desk in the middle that Foxy sits at. A shelfing unit is at one wall, with a set of lockers at another. A window viewing the outside of the pizzeria is in the upper-back wall. Foxy Come into my office. I'm the manager. Everyone slide up. he says this, Chica begins to sit on the desk Don't stand on my desk, please. I'm the manager, I don't appreciate that. Freddy Hello, sir. Bonnie Hi, Mr. Manager? I have a complaint about a fellow employee, Mr. One Freddy Fazbear. Freddy to look left and right behind Foxy Who's that behind you? I don't...is that some behind you there?